Present love from my past
by Crazyaudrex2
Summary: What happens when Itachi finds out he has feelings for his foolish brothers classmate who he had met as a naive for from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just the prologue of the story so it's just gonna be short and I hope you enjoy.

**chapter one**

"please leave me alone"

Came the quiet voice ofa small girl as she was being bullied by a bunch of girls.

"Or what?, are you going to cry you large for headed freak?!"

Haruno Sakura was a small petite framed girl that had green emerald eyes and an odd color of petal pink colored was often bullied by the girls in school whic mostly included Soharu Karin and Yamada Ami.

"You really are a pathetic little devil you know?, you think anyone will want to make friends with you but your wrong…after all no one wants to be seen hanging out with such an ugly monster"

Karin said while ami and the other girls snickered.

"please leave me alone"

Sakura said while clutching and trying to cover her forehead. _Why does this always happen to me?, it's not like I made my forehead like this and dyed my hair pink, but okaa-chan and otou-san always tells me my forehead is okay and my hair is cute…so why do people think its abnormal?_. By now Sakura was already sobbing whith crystalline colored tears streaking down her face.

Karin saw her face and smirked.

"can't handle the truth can you,you crybaby?"

The girls had burst into laughter as Sakuras sobs racked her body while little whimpers escaped her lips hiccuping all the way and praying that some one will help her…her prayer was answered seconds later…

The girls had been so focused on the crying girl that they had not felt the presence of another person until he decide to speak.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Being behind the girls, the girls had not know who the unwanted visitor so they had decided to just shoo him away and continue to bully the already broken girl.

"None of your business so I suggest you mind you own business- Uchiha-san?!"

Ami had tuned around to complete her sentence when she had seen that the person she had been talking to was Uchiha Itachi as he was staring at the girl on the floor, '_pink hair eh'._

"I asked,what were you doing?"

At this the boy had began to walk closer to the girls who were already stepping away from sakura who had her heard on the grass, _Nani?… Uchiha?, what is he doing here. _Sakura raised he head slightly to see that the girls had began to run away after Itachi had told them to go and report themselves to their teachers.

Itachi had finally turned around to face the small child on the floor after he had sent the others away.

"Are you alright?"

"uhm yea,yes sir"

Sakura said while trying her best not to hiccup.

"Hn,What happened?"

Itachi had been surprised that e had actually asked that question, after all, all he had wanted to do was come and pick is little otoutou from school and when he had arrive he had discovered that sasuke was still doing some extra lessons and he decided to just walk around for a while until he had found himself behind a bunch of girls who were bullying the other one. Itachi had wanted to just leave until he caught a glimpse of the small pink haired girl and the next thing he new his feet were taking him towards the girls. Something about the girl made him feel the need to protect her and the only person who has ever made him feel like thatis his brother.

Putting on an emotionless face Itachi walked towards the girl on the flops and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder just slightly below her neck and the other under her knees, Itachi lifted the girl off the ground with ease and began walking back to school.

"yamate, I can walk on my own"

Sakura squeaked as a blush adorned her face while trying to get the boy to put her down.

"Hn"

Itach continued walking even after he had heard the girls request and hed felt her weak attempt to make him let her go. Itachi slightly glanced at the girl in his arms who had all of a sudden gone still in his hand to find that she was slowly dosing of. Itachi continued to watch as he emerald eyes shut and open as she tried to fight the amount of fatigue that was running through her body.

"What is your name?"

Itachi asked as he turned his eyes back to re road ahead of him. He had heard her answer and had smirked when he realised how her name related to her. Itach carried the girl onward with slight hopes of sasuke making friends with this girl and for him himself to meet her so other times for reasons he himself didn't know of, for all he knew right know was that her name was_ 'Haruno Sakura'…_

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you guys liked it and like I said its not much cause it's the prologue so tell me if it should be a sasusaku or an itasaku.**

**So pls review and give me your own thoughts**

**Peace~**

**Crazyaudex**


	2. Chapter 2: where Is Itachi

**Hey guys back with new chapters on **HIGHSCHOOL LOVEXP** so I hope you guys enjoy.**

** Chapter two:Where is itachi**

"_What is your name?" _

_"Haruno Sakura…"_

Haruno Sakura of eleven years later stared at the tree wher she had been saved by Uchiha Itachi, even to Sakura up till now still finds it hard to believe that she had been saved by the so called Emotionless Bastard as Tenten will like to call him. After Itachi had taken Sakura to her class and had handed the sleeping girl to Iruka, Sakura had sen him again and had gone to thank him but after that she never saw him again, she had tried to ask Sasuke but he had simply called her annoying and had turned away from her after glaring at her…

**"Flashback"**

_"oi, Ino-chan! You won't believe what happened …"_ _An exhausted Sakura screamed as she finally sighted her best friend after runing and searching for her since she arrived in school._ _"ohayo Sakura"_ _Ino waved back as she saw Sakura running towards her._ _ "Ino-chan,you won't believe what happened to me yesterday"_ _ "Dont tell me Karin and Ami bullied you again just because I didn't come to school, if they did I am so gonna give them a piece of my mind"_ _Ino said while crackling her knuckles and folding up th sleeve of her peach colored gown which made Sakura sweat drop a little._ _"Ino-chan calm down…"_ _Sakura began as Ino stared at her giving her a questioning look on why she was so hay that she was so happy about telling her whether she was bullied or sat down on the ground before she continued…_ _"…Karin, Ami and the others were bulling me yesterday because you know you didn't come to school but when the were bulling me Uchiha-sama came an saved me and he then carried me to class"_ _Sakura said it while blushing as she remembered that se had been carried by the older Uchiha totally against her will. Glancing at Ino Sakura began to wave her hand infont of her friend because aha kept on staring at her like she_ _was crazy._ _ "Ano, Ino-chan, what is wrong with you…stop staring at me like that"_ _Ino continued to stare until…_ _ That amazing Sakura-chan, who knew Uchiha-San would be the one to save you from those purple and red haired demons"_ _Ino said as she leapt to her feet nearly making Sakura fall on her back form the speed she used in getting up._ _ "You have to go and thank him"_ _Ino said while pulling Sakura to her feet._ _"Nani? Ino baka, I can't do that"_ _Sakura said while looking at Ino._ _ "And why not?"_ _Ino asked while staring at Sakura resting her hand on her hips. _ _ "Well because…because…em..,because…your right I guess I have to thank him"_ _Sakira said as she let out a sigh knowing she had no reason not to apologize after all who knew if he had something to be doing at that time but because of her he might have eithe been late or couldn't do it again, and besides its the right thing to do._ _Ino grinned as she and Sakura decided that the next time Itachi comes to pick sasuke she would thank him._

**_Later that afternoon_**

_ Itachi hadnt come to pick sasuke so the girls had decided to thenk anytime they see him._ _Day after day they had kept trying to see Itachi when he comes to pick sasuke but each they don't see him util Sakura decide to ask sasuke after school._ _ "sasuke-kun,yamate…sasuke-kun"_ _Called Sakura as she was running towards sasuke who was already leaving school._ _ "Hn"_ _"can I ask you a question?"_ _Sakura asked when she had finally caught up with sasuke._ _"What is it?"_ _"Can I ask where Itachi-San is? I need to talk to him,please?"_ _Sakura said while stiring the ground with the tip of her toe, she was staring at the ground trying her best to hide her blush after all it's not every time you get to talk to Uchiha sasuke much less your crush. Sakura glanced up when she noticed that sasuke had not answered her question._ _"Sasuke-kun…?"_ _"Hn…your annoying"_ _Sasuke said as he walked away from Sakura not before glaring at her slightly. Sakura felt tears peak at the edge of her eyes but she swiped them with the back of her hand and ran of. That night sakura had slept thinking of where the older uchiha had gone. Feeling the need to sleep Sakura went under her covers and payed down and closed her eyed letting the image of itachi enter her mind._ _"Good night Itachi"_ _Sakura said with a smile as she fell asleep._

**Flash back over**

Sakura stared at the birds flying out a low sigh…

"it's been eleven years, Itachi where are you?"

She began walking back home only stopping slightly to glacing back before walking again.

**In the Uchiha mansion**

"sasu-chan, it's already 3:00pm let's go to the airport, uchiha mikoto said while carrying her hand bag and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hn"

Sasuke replied as he got of the coach where he had been lying down on, locking the door and entering the black limo.

"Jeffery,to the airport please?"

Mikoto said as she got driver nodded his head before starting and driving to the airport.

**At the airport**

A nineteen year oldteen walked over to the waiting zone of the air port, letting out a slight sigh,Uchiha Itachi sat down on a chair as he closes his eye before an image of pink and emerald flooded his mind.

If the was one person other than his brother and mum Itachi had wanted to see it would be…

…HARUNO SAKURA…

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter but please review and tell me how you think Itachi shoud meet sakura**

**a)either he meets her when he goes for a walk in the park**

**b)when he's in the airport that's when Sakura comes to pick ino**

**b)when he and sasuke goes to school coz you know their school is both the mixture of Green leafs high school and Green leafs college.**

**So like i said please review**

**Crazyaudrex out**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome back Itachi

**L**

**Crazyaudrex is back with more Highschool love chapters so enjoy and when you read till the end make sure you review so…**

**Peace**

** Chapter three: Welcome back Itachi **

"Where here mam"

Jeffery said as he parked the car. Sasuke winded down the cars black tinted window and glanced around the airport with dark onyx eyes.

Lets go sasu-kun"

Mikoto said as she got down from the car.

Th think that she hasn't seen her eldest son for eleven year, just the thought of how he had grown was already making her more excited. She turned around to glance at sasuke when she noticed that she wasn't feeling his presence anymore. She turned around to see that sasuke was far behind her as she was walking at a slow pace.

"sasu-chan, hurry up will you?

Mikoto slightly hissed at him as sasuke sped up his pace after all his mom rarely got angry and if she is slightly annoyed it means hell. Sasuke sped up his pace and caught up with his mum before he started to hear her rant on and on about how excited shw was about her eldest son finally coming back from America after eleven long years.

Just the thought of how her son looked, now that he no more a nine year old but annineteen year old, speeding up her pace, mikoto turned again around to see that sasuke was way behind her again do to her new speed walk.

"Sasu-baby will you hurry up?"

Mikoto said in a slightly loud voice as sasuke picked up his pace.

If there was one person that sasuke respected it would none his best friends his father mothe and brother though he will Never show the fact that he respects his brother and best friends.

"Itachi-chan!"

Mikoto screeched as she caught a sight of her son before starting yo run towards the sitting teen.

"Itachi-chan!"

At the sound of his name Itachi had abruptly opens his eyes as the voice calling his name seemed very familiar. Itachi glanced towards where he had heard the call of his name to see his mom sprinting towards him and behind et was sasuke who looked like he was dragged to come pick him against his will. Itachi slightly smirked as he stood up clearly knowing that sasuke had been dragged to come here fully against his mum because sasuke was never one to come to the airport with the purpose of picking up his elder brother.

Mikoto had immediately pulled herself into a bear hug with itachi who had slightly returned it after all Uchiha's were not ones to show their emotions or openly express theirselves in public and that included not hugging your mother at the airport which had alot of watching eyes.

Sasuke having caught up with his mother stopped beside his mother who was still hugging an amused Itachi. Sasuke looked at Itachi who also liked at Jim as the nodded their head in acknowledgement before they voiced out their greetings.

"nee-san"

"Otou-san"

Mikoto finally let go of Itachi and stared at him with a bight smile on her face.

"So dear how was America?"

Mikoto asked as she took a small step back when she noticed that she was passing itachis personal space, not that he minded since it was his mom but it were any other he would have given himself space from them or glare at them.

"It was okay"

Itachi said briefly.

"Ok then the car is parked outside lets go…and sasu-chan will you please grab some of itachis luggages?"

Mikoto said as she began to drag Itachi of leaving sasuke to carry the last of itachis luggages.

Sasuke glanced up from the luggage he was taking to see that Itachi had taken two of the others leaving sasuke to carry the last one. Noticing that sasuke was looking at him Itachi slightly arked his neck to the back ro smirk at sasuke clearly knowing why his brother was staring at him. Sasuke smirked at his brother before he carried the last of hid brothers luggage and speeding up to walk with him before glancing up at him.

"Welcome back Itachi"

Sasuke said in a shushed voice. Which earbed a smirk fin Itachi who had heard Gina be a small smile from their mum who had also heard him as a thought went pass her mind.~_guess I was right, he really does care…Uchiha men and their pride…_~

**Hey guys,**

**Thenks for reading and like I said before review and if you don't know how simply scroll down to that box where imbetween is the word"REVIEW" .go above it and you will se anothe box with notin in it click on it and write what you think about this chapter and what you might suggest I should put in the next one, and when your done you click review and review as either an anonymous user review a registered user.**

**So review and peace**

**Crazyaudrex2**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Haruno Sakura

**Hello guys,**

**Am back with more of Highschool love so keep reading.**

**ENJOY…**

**Chapter four: After eleven years**

The drive home was much faster than coming as the the Uchiha matriarch and her two sons exited the car and entered the building with the servants carrying itachi,s luggages.

"sorry man but am afraid to tell you that unfortunately Figaku-sama has not come back from work yet"

At hearing this the two brothers let out a sigh of relief as their mother made a sad face before saying a gentle 'okay' then going off into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back boys, I just have to make sure that the food in the kitchen is coming up alrightitachi and sasuke sat down of the coach as sasuke brought out his phone while Itachi brought out a novel and started reading while waiting for the food to get ready.

"Hn"

Sasuke began to 'speak' before Itachi and he started speaking in their one word vocabulary.(A/N if that is even a word)

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn

Translation

"How was America?" (sasuke)

"Very well" (Itachi)

"How is school?" (Itachi)

"Okay" (sasuke)

"Am going for a stroll" (Itachi)

"Okay" (sasuke)

At this Itachi had closed his book and had also gotten up from his seat and began walking towards the door.

"okaa-san, I'll be back in a while am just going for a stroll"

Itachi called out to his mum who was in the kitchen, before she came out whit a spatula in her hand and a white apron around her waist.

"okay dear, don't be late"

Itachi left the building as he started to head towards the town side letting his legs take him anywhere.

Few minutes later Itachi found himself standing infont of the tree where he had saved little Sakura-chan, 7 Itachi let a slight smirk adorn his face as hethought of how she would look if he saw her now.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, Itachi turned around to check his surrounding before calling out together intruder.

"who's there?"The first thing Itachi had seen even before the stranger came onto full view was pastal pink hair before his eyes widened slightly '…_the only person with that colour of hair is…'_

Coming out into full view was the same person Itachi had been talking about with aging emerald green eyes and pink har

_'…sakura…'_

**_Hey viewers,_**

**_Thanks for readin and more thanks to those who are going to review._**

**_Am sorry caz this chapter was shot its because an writing it inside class in school._**

**_Pls review_**

**_Crazyaudrex2_**


	5. Chapter 5: Thank you

**Am back with more chaps so enjoy.…**

** Chapter five: A thank you I've been wanting to say**

Itachis eyes widened as he stated at the only girl who has ever been able to enter his mind.

Itachi had slightly expected to see someone here but he never expected to see Sakura.

Sakura herself was beyond surprised when she had arrived at her normal thinking place to see that the person why she always comes here.

"um…"

sakura coughed slightly while staring at the ground.

The wind blew across both of them, prolonging the silence, swilling Sakuras hair to make it seem like a curtain covering her face.

"um…h-how have you been Uchiha-san?"

Clearly unsure of what to say in this awkward thoughtfully

Sakura glance at his face for the second time since their unexpected clash happened surprised at how he had answered he_"I guess theres more to him and sasuke being related than just their looks and inability to show emotions" _

Itachi stared at the girl, watching how she stared at him thoughtfully before letting out a small curve of her lips. Staring at the girl curiously, Itachi eked up his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"oh,erm… its just that I just noticed that you have sasukes one word dialogue, hehe"

Sakura said while giggling.

Itachi stared at her amusedly, smirking slightly at the fact that this fragile girl before him had actually just compared him to his brother, not just comparing him to his brother, she had actually compared hint to anything.

"Oh, and what kind of reallationship might you have with my brother too know about his attitude?"

Itachi smirked at the guts this little girl had to be talking to him, most people couldn't even stay in the same space as he because of his intimidating aura and here this girl is talking to him like they knew each other.

"Well…um, his my classmate and my seat mate"

Sakura said with a sided nod of her head.

"Hn"

Itacji glanced at his wristwatch before narrowing his eyes, putting back an emotionless expression(A/N if yo even call it an expression).

"I have to go"

"Nani"

Sakura asked, a lot tile shocked at how he had become more stoic than before.

"I have to make it home early"

And with that Itachi began to briskly walk away from the confused girl.

"wa-wai-wait…!"

Sakura squeaked as Itachi stopped inching his head to the side slowing her to only see half of his face telling her that he was listening.

Sakura clutched her hands together as she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"erm, well…I just wanted to tell you thanks…"

She said in a tiny voice.

"Hn?"

Itachi turned his other half to her implying that he continued.

"I mean, like thank you for saving me then…you know, the whole bullying thing eleven years ago"

The said girl was blushing as she recalled that she had been carried by him after his heroic deed.

"Oh"

"I had wanted to thank you the day after but you didn't come to school sobi waited till the next and you still didn't show…"

At this she let out a sigh remembering how she had waited day after day under the sun and rain to see Itachi.

"…after you didn't come for like a whole week, I tried asking sasuke where you where but he just…

Stopping what she was saying because she fell a sting of pain in her heart as she rememberef how sasuke had not answered her and her left her.

Itachi looked up to see the girls face filled with pain ass he understood that sasuke must have treated her bad.

Feeling that Sakura didn't need to continue on, Itachi decided to talk.

"I apologize if my brother had treated you wrongly, my foolish little brother was never one to be a gentle man to a lady"

"no,no, you don need to apologize"

Sakura squeaked when she noticed that itachi was trying to take the blame for sasukes misbehavior.

"I also apologize for my absence"

Itachi glanced at his watch again before beginning to walk away.

"good bye Itachi-san!"

Sakura screamed at itachi's back ashe left the field not knowing that he had let a smll smil slide into his lips as he unconsciously of meeting this pink haired girl some more times in the future.

**yo,**

**I hope this chap was okay…please review.**

**Crazyaudrex…**


	6. Chapter 6: An invitation

**I haven't got much to say but just enjoy ok**

. **Chapter six: An invitation to the Uchiha estate**

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-cha-,ite"

"Baka Naruto, can't you stop screaming all the time" growled the furious pink haired girl as she punched the the obnoxious blond boy.

"Hn, dobe"

"what was that, sasuke-Baka"

"I said dobe, you deaf buffoon"

Both sasuke and naruto were glaring at eachother screaming insults at knead other which got a lot of watching eyes by the bypassers around them.

"oih yamate, sasuke, naruto. You guys are making a scene"

Naruto whined before pointing an accusatory finger at the Uchiha who had his hands stuffed in his pockets"But sakura-chan, teme started it".

"shut up, usaratonkachi" hissed the young Uchiha after he heard narutos who ing and insult.

"Sasuke.…"

The three teenagers turned around to see Itachi standing with an emotionless face.

"okaa-san won't be happy if she heard you calling a friend big yours that" Itachi lectured which earned him a murmur from sasuke who if not for his bored expression would look like he was sulking.

Glancing at Sakura and naruto and nodding their of greeting with naruto giving him a grin and a thumps up, Itachi let his eyes linger on Sakuras form before diverting it to naruto. "Naruto-kun, I apologise for my brother rude behavior". The group had been actually surprised that Itachi had just apologized got what he did not do but let it slide knowing that he was that type of person.

Sasuke began to glare at the floor, clearly embarrassed that Itachi had just chastised him unfortunate of his friends(A/N though it still surprises him how they were able to become that) and knowing naruto he would never let it go and even Sakura might once in a while tease him about it. Sasuke finally decide to ask the question that was sure to be bugging the trips mind…

"nii-chan, what are you doing here?"

Now the older Uchiha had the eyes of the trio on him.

"otou-san wants me to tell you that were having a meeting and that he would like to see you and your friends...' Itachi stopped letting the information sink into his little bother and his friends '...over dinner so that, according to okay-san ' to relate with her sons friends'

"what do you mean by otou-san wants to have my friends over for dinner, that a stupid lie itachi, admit it"

By now seasick had lost his cool facade by the fact that is father the most heartless man he has ever met actually wants to meet Uzumaki Naruto, the obnoxiously loud and when leveling him to uchiha standard is actually worthless to his father and Haruno Sakura, his pink haired team mate whonreally wasn't from a prestigious clan or anything so when placed near uchiha standard she is also worthless.

So that leaves an empty block space to his fathers reason and one thing that's for sure is that Uchiha Fugaku never does things without a reason.

"oih, sasuke…sasuke"

"Nani"

"uno Baka,you've been standing ther and you didn't even reply when sakura-chan and I tried calling you, oh and Sakura-chan said yes to the invitation"

"What!?"

Sasuke had turned his attention to Sakura after hearing that she had just accepted an invitation to fine wit his family although at the back of his mind he knew that one way or another they'll still end up landing in an expensively decorated dining room with an awkward kitschy feeling going about but still that spent mean that she can just answer to something that he had no say in especially when it has to do with his father.

"what, I accepted an invitation to dine with your brother is there anything wrong with that?"

Sakura asked nonchalantly as she stated lazily at sasuke obviously knowing where his real anger was headed at.

"why did accept the invitation"

"I. Accepted or because it's you parents that invited us and because I think it would be nice I'd we actually had a nice dinner at your place"

"kuso…shit"

He didn't have time for needs to talk with Itachi and find out walhat this so called 'dinner invitations' all about.

Sasuke closed his eyes letting out a sigh before he stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to walk away, stopping to side glare at Sakura.

"Hn…your annoying"

And with that sasuke began to walk away leaving Sakura staring at him with hurt in her face and naruto gaping at what just happened.

"Sakura-chan I'll be right back lemme talk to teme"

"Oih sasuke baka, how can you say that to Sakura-chan!"

Naruto had finally left chasing after the youngest Uchiha prodigy who didn't show any signs of stopping to talk.

Sakura stood there before she hung her head low and began to walk away feelingg her heart break with the words he said

, the very word she had hated since her child hood.

…_your annoying…_

Salura continued her painful walk home in aware of the prying eyes of another person who stood at the dark shaded part of the alley.

Glancing at the slouching disappearing figure that is Sakuras Itachi came out of his hiding spot before starting his trek home.

"Foolish little brother, how stupid can you get"

And he had also continues his own journey toward the Uchiha estate with thoughts of how the trip would reply to his 'fathers' invitation, after all Its not like they have much of a choice.

**Oh hey guys, I wonder why most of you don't review and by most I mean none of you do please give me some ideas for how you want the dining with the Uchiha thing to happen as by the way am changing the stories name to "present love from my past" so and I think stay you guys shoul search for that instead because the guideline thingy said that those who have added me on alert will lose me or something like that so please review …oh and by the way if am slow in chapter updates please don't blame me caz my brother broke my laptop so right now am using my iPhone to wrote these stories so please give me a break...,,,,,**

**Pleaz review**

**Crazyaudrex**


	7. Chapter 7: Authors apology, request

_**Hey guys am sorry I haven't been updating my story its because u know that I've been using my iphone to write my stories, but it spoilt so I had to wait for a new phone and right now I have a new phone but am having exams right now so please am sorry.**_

_**Oh and i dont know how to answer reviews so could some pm me and tell me how to do that oh and by the way this is an itasaku story.**_

_**An am starting a new story called t**_

_**'The Playboys nerd'**_

**_Jana_**

**_Crazyudrex out_**


End file.
